


Little Loki's Library

by elenorasweet



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanlist, Gen, children's litterature?, kid's books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/pseuds/elenorasweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan-list of kid's books that remind me of either the Avengers or the Loki from Cruelest_Month's fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Loki's Library

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Belongs to This Child?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434373) by [cruelest_month](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelest_month/pseuds/cruelest_month). 



> This might require an explanation.
> 
> Cruelest_Month has this series. It's about Phil Coulson and Clint Barton adopting baby!Loki as their son, and it is pure unashamed family fluff. I fucking love it. I mean, I have a thing for adoption fic in general, so I was totally powerless to resist! Cruelest_Month also works in a library and mentions what books they're reading to the kid. I work in the kids' department of a large bookstore, so I get a kick out of that. I was at work immediately after reading her fic and found myself compiling a list of storybooks that remind me of the team. Then I decided to share.
> 
> So every book on this list reminds me of one of the Avengers, Loki, or the Clint-Phil-Loki family from this fic.

  
Cover picture is from The Wolves in the Walls by Neil Gaiman

 **Little Loki**  
  
Children Make Terrible Pets by Peter Brown  
My Heart is Like a Zoo by Michael Hall  
Extra Yarn by Mac Barnett  
Animal Masquerade by Marianne Dubuc  
The Lonely Book by Kate Bernheimer  
The Red Thread: an Adoption Fairy Tale by Grace Lin

 **Phil**  
  
The Girl Who Never Made Mistakes by Mark Pett  
Harry and Horsie by Katie Van Camp  
Dude by Christopher Aslan

 **Clint**  
  
Not a Stick by Antoinette Portis  
The Big Adventure of the Smalls by Helen Stephens  
The Legend of Ninja Cowboy Bear by David Bruins

 **Tony**  
  
11 Experiments That Failed by Jenny Offill  
17 Things I'm Not Allowed to Do Anymore by Jenny Offill  
(yeah, they're both from the same series- I couldn't help it!)

 **Bruce**  
  
Virginia Wolf by Kyo Maclear  
Monster Princess by D.J. MacHale

 **Thor**  
  
The Way Home by Oliver Jeffers  
My Friend is Sad by Mo Willems

 **Natasha**  
  
The Goblin and the Empty Chair by Mem Fox  
The Queen's Secret by Frieda Wishinsky

 **Steve**  
  
Woolbert by Leslie Helakoski  
Crafty Chloe by Kelly DiPucchio

 **Loki**  
  
The Unruly Queen by E.S. Redmond  
Tilly the Trickster by Molly Shannon  
The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids by the Brothers Grimm (this is Tareixa Alonso's french version, but it's too beautiful)  
Mixed Beasts by Wallace Edwards (and Kenyon Cox)  
The Duckling Gets a Cookie!? by Mo Willems  



End file.
